inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Todoke! Yuujou no Eru
Todoke! Yuujou no Eru là bài hát nhân vật của Nishizono Shinsuke và Kariya Masaki, Bài hát này được biểu diễn bởi chuyển âm của họ, Tomatsu Haruka và Tai Yuuki. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 「みんなとうまくやれるかな？」 「友達ちゃんとできるかな？」 本当は不安で　ドキドキが止まらない 新しいところに行くの たくさん勇気がいるけど いつの間にか隣りで　友達が笑ってた 今　ここにいる人のこと はじめは誰も知らなかった だけど「素敵な縁」がひき合わせて 今　ここにいるんだよ とても「大切だ」って想う存在（キミ）が いつも心を支えてくれているよ 「ネーミングセンスがない（笑）」と みんなに笑われるけれど 「本当は嫌じゃない」　友達の笑顔好き 「人を信じる」ってことも 「夢を信じる」ってことも 「悪くない」って想えた　みんなから教わった 今　ここにあるもの全部が はじめは「ただの夢」だった 人が夢を努力して叶えて 今　ここにあるんだよ 「夢をあきらめない心」を持って 人が夢を「現実」に変えた みんなに支えられ 僕の夢の叶った 今度は俺の番だ！ みんなを支える！ 今　あちこちから聞こえる エールに心支えられ どんな場所でも頑張っていけるよ！ 今　ここで叫ぶよ 仲間（キミ）に「頑張れ！」と「ありがとう！」 今日も「天までとどけっ！」友情のエール みんなと支え合い 次の夢叶える 僕だって負けないぞ！ みんなを支える！ Romaji “minna to umaku yareru kana?” “tomodachi chanto dekiru kana?” hontou wa fuan de DOKI DOKI ga tomaranai atarashii tokoro ni iku no takusan yuuki ga iru kedo itsu no ma ni ka tonari de tomodachi ga waratteta ima koko ni iru hito no koto hajime wa dare mo shiranakatta dakedo “suteki na en” ga hiki awasete ima koko ni irun da yo totemo “taisetsu da” tte omou kimi ga itsumo kokoro wo sasaete kureteiru yo “NEEMINGU SENSU ga nai” to minna ni warareru keredo “hontou wa iya ja nai” tomodachi no egao suki “hito wo shinjiru” tte koto mo “yume wo shinjiru” tte koto mo “warukunai” tte omoeta minna kara osowatta ima koko ni aru mono zenbu ga hajime wa “tada no yume” datta hito ga yume wo douryouku shite kanaete ima koko ni arun da yo “yume wo akiramenai kokoro” wo motte hito ga yume wo “genjitsu” ni kaeta minna ni sasaerare boku no yume no kanatta kondo wa ore no ban da! minna wo sasaeru! ima achikochi kara kikoeru EERU ni kokoro sasaerare donna basho demo ganbatte ikeru yo! ima koko de sakebuyo KIMI ni “ganbare” to “arigatou!” kyou mo “ten made todoke!” yuujou no EERU minna to sasaeai tsugi no yume kanaeru boku datte makenai zo! minna wo sasaeru! Bản dịch Anh ngữ “Will I get along with everyone?” “Will I be able to make friends?” I’m really full of worries, my heart won’t stop thumping I need a lot of courage to go to new places, but… Before I knew it, friends were beside me, laughing The people I’m here with now None of us knew each other at first But “wonderful ties” pulled us together That’s why we’re here now The fact that you “cherish me” always puts my heart at ease “You’ve got no naming sense” Even if everyone laughs at me about that “But I don’t think that’s a bad thing” I like my friends’ smiles “Believing in people” “Believing in dreams” I learned from everyone that “it’s not so bad” Everything that is here now first started out as “just a dream” Because people work towards making their dreams come true we’re here as we are now “Never give up on your dreams” People change dreams into “reality” Supported by everyone My dreams came true It’s my turn this time! I’ll support everyone! I can hear it from here and there now Their cheers support me No matter where I am, I can keep doing my best! I’ll shout it out here now “Good luck” and “thanks” to you! We’ll “reach the skies” today too, cheers from our friends With everyone supporting each other We’ll make the next dream come true I won’t give up either! I’ll support everyone! Bản dịch Việt ngữ "Liệu tôi sẽ hòa đồng với mọi người?" "Liệu tôi sẽ có thể làm bạn chứ?" Tôi thật sự lo lắng, tim tôi không ngừng đập Tôi cần sự can đảm để đi tới những nơi mới, nhưng... Trước khi tôi biết được điều đó, bạn bè đã ở bên cạnh tôi, cười đùa Những người ở cạnh tôi lúc này Lúc đầu không ai biết ai Nhưng "mối quan hệ tuyệt vời này" kéo chúng ta lại với nhau Đó là lí do chúng ta ở đây Sự thật là các cậu "tôn trọng" tôi luôn làm trái tim tôi bình thản "Tên cậu không có ý nghĩa gì cả" Và ngay cả mọi người cười tôi vì đều đó "Nhưng tôi không nghĩ đó không phải là điều xấu" Tôi thích nụ cười của những người bạn của tôi "Tin vào những người bạn" "Tin vào những giấc mơ" Tôi học được được từ mọi người "Điều đó không tệ cho lắm" Những thứ bây giờ đang ở đây Bắt đầu "chỉ là một giấc mơ" Vì mọi người tiến đến việc biến giấc mơ thành sự thật Bây giờ chúng ta ở đây "Đừng bao giờ từ bỏ giấc mơ của mình" Mọi người biến giấc mơ thành "hiện thực" Được ủng hộ bởi mọi người Giấc mơ của tôi đã thành sự thật Lần này đến lượt tôi! Tôi sẽ ủng hộ mọi người! Tôi có thể nghe được từ đây Họ cổ vũ cho tôi Dù tôi ở nơi đâu, tôi cũng sẽ làm tốt! Tôi hét lên từ đây! "Chúc may mắn" và "cảm ơn"! Chúng ta cũng sẽ "vươn tới bầu trời" hôm nay, những lời cổ vũ từ bạn bè Mọi người hỗ trợ cho nhau Chúng ta sẽ biến giấc mơ tiếp theo thành sự thật Tôi cũng sẽ không bỏ cuộc! Tôi sẽ ủng hộ mọi người! Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật